bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 6: Niespodziewany Gość
Przechadzałam się po placu miejskim, na serwerze nie było nikogo, jak zresztą zawsze o tej godzinie, ludzie ci potrzebują snu... Lecz nagle w okolicach placu pojawiła się osoba, kolejny człowiek dobrze mi znany, kiedy podeszłam bliżej zobaczyłam Pitera, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Jednak nie popełniłam tego samego błędu jak przy rozmowie z Majką, cały czas szłam za chłopakiem, wyglądał na zagubionego, wałęsał się pomiędzy budynkami jakby czegoś szukał, ale czego? Wreszcie zobaczyłam jak do chłopaka podchodzi Shon. * A więc plan się powiódł-powiedział * Tak mistrzu- dodał Piter i w tym momencie moje serce stanęło * Jesteś mi bardziej potrzebny niż ta dziewczyna, twój Lightnoid może nam bardzo pomóc, chodź za mną- chłopak się odwrócił * Tak mistrzu- Pit niczym ślepy szedł śladem chłopaka * Plan?-zapytałam cicho Werny- Czy oni mogli coś planować razem? * To nie możliwe, znasz Pitera, jednak.... Kto połączył się z Mają zanim dostała antywirusa? * Piter ale.... Zaczekaj myślisz, że ta reakcja Majki?-powiedziałam niepewnie Była spowodowana rozszczepieniem wirusa i zaktualizowaniem go na linkerze Pita- dodała Werna * A więc od początku chodziło im o mojego brata-powiedziałam zaciskając pięści Nie możesz się teraz denerwować, przede wszystkim rozwaga- powiedziała Werna Masz rację-powiedziałam i znowu podążyłam za tą dwójką Szli ciemnymi korytarzami a nawet odkrywali przejścia o jakich nie miał pojęcia żaden normalny gracz a Pit był jak wyłączony, kompletnie nic do niego nie docierało, wirus był silniejszy niż u Majki, a ja nawet nie wiem jak go usunąć... Weszliśmy do jakiegoś dziwnego laboratorium. * Oto nasza „Fabryka Lodów”-powiedział Shon * Fabryka Lodów?-obudził się Pit * Widzisz, to miejsce gdzie powstał nasz wirus Lód 10, wystarczyło włamać się do bazy FBI a potem przerobić na przyjazny nam-tłumaczył Shon- Twoim zadaniem będzie chronienie tego miejsca, nikt obcy nie może tu wejść, rozumiesz? * Tak mistrzu-powiedział Pit * Nie martw się jak wyeliminujemy twoich przyjaciół zniszczymy Lód 10-dodał kładąc rękę na ramieniu Pita * Zniszczycie?-zapytał znowu * Nie będziemy potrzebować wirusa który jest w stanie zawładnąć czyimś umysłem lub zniszczyć całkowicie internet-dodał Shon uśmiechając się-poza tym jeśli nie zniszczysz wirusa tutaj to już nic go nie zniszczy, chyba, że podczas walki twój linker ulegnie uszkodzeniu, ale wtedy wyloguje cię z gry a ty już nigdy tu nie wrócisz, zapomnisz nawet o tym co do ciebie teraz mówiłem Tak mistrzu * A teraz zostawię cię bo mam kilka spraw do załatwienia-powiedział po czym wyszedł, musiałam wybiec przed nim więc schowałam się poza obrębem laboratorium. * Jak on mógł?!-zapytałam samą siebie * Nie mam pojęcia-dodała Werna * Przecież, nie można tam wejść bez uprawnień administratora a ja nie uszkodzę linkrea Pita, po pierwsze dlatego, że musiałabym wycelować bardzo dokładnie aby nie podciąć mu gardła co mnie przeraża po drugie nie wyzwę na pojedynek mojego brata i po trzecie Nie pozbawię go możliwości wejścia do tej gry * Coś musi umrzeć aby coś zostało stworzone-powiedziała Werna * Ale?... On nie może, to się tak nie skończy Werno * Zobaczymy co przyniesie czas a teraz choć na plac miejski bo trzeba wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom tę grę * Masz racje Pobiegłam przed siebie i już po kilku minutach byłam na głównym placu, ucieszył mnie widok moich przyjaciół, lecz nadal myślałam tylko o Piterze. * Hej-zawołałam z dala * Hejka!-powiedzieli * Co z Pitem?-zapytałam * Nie wiemy, jest nieprzytomny jak po użyciu linkera ale jego linker nie reaguje a kiedy Osa spróbował bezpośredniego połączenia zanim wsadził kabel wywaliło go przez okno, miał szczęście, że było tam drzewo -wytłumaczyła Maja * Ma szczęście! Nikt z was nie powinien łączyć się z Pitem- powiedziałam * Ale czemu?-zapytała Ami * Ponieważ przejął wirusa Majki * Co?!-obudził się Luk- Jak to możliwe?! * Nie jestem pewna ale im od samego początku chodziło o Pita-ciągnę- A obudzić go można tylko przez jeden sposób, albo zniszczyć ich laboratorium co jest niemożliwe albo zniszczyć linker Pitera * Jak to zniszczyć?-zapytał Rex * Po prostu, ale wtedy on nigdy tu nie wróci-odpowiedziałam * Czyli nie możemy nic zrobić?-zapytał Mick * Nic a Nic... chyba, że... * Nie zniszczymy jego linkera!- powiedziała Ami * No to nie ma sposobu-odpowiedziałam * Może uda nam się włamać do tego laboratorium-zaproponował Osa * Miejsce wejścia do niego przemieszcza się co godzinę przed chwilą było tam a zaraz może być gdzie indziej-dodałam-poza tym nie dało by to nic bo pilnuje go sam Pit * Nieźle to se wymyślił-przyznał Rex- Nie mamy prawa ruchu * ZAPRASZAMY WSZYSTKICH GRACZY NA ARENE ALFA!!!!!! ODBĘDZIE SIĘ EPICKA WALKA!!!!-powiedział komentator- JEDEN Z GRACZY WYZWAŁ NA EPICKĄ WALKĘ PITERA!!! * Epicką walkę?-zdziwiła się Maja * To walka za wszystkie punkty, ten to wyzywa wybiera sposób walki, innymi słowy jak Pit przegra już nigdy nie wróci ale też jego linker dalej będzie mieć wirusa *więc...-nie miałam serca dokończyć * Więc?-zapytała Ami * On już nie wróci... Jego umysł zostanie uśpiony-powiedziałam * O nie...-pobiegliśmy szybko na arenę Tymczasem na widowni dla vipów, Arena Alfa: * Niech to szlak!-Shon uderzył w stół- Co to za gracz?! * Nie mam pojęcia, nic o nim nie wiadomo w bazie danych-powiedział Josh * Jeśli Pit przegra, to będzie tak jak popełnienie morderstwa rozumiecie?!-podniósł głos Shon * Oby wygrał-powiedziała Yami Na arenie weszli zawodnicy, po prawej stronie stanął Piter a po lewej zobaczyliśmy wojownika z kapturem i płaszczem na sobie... Nie jestem pewna kto to, ale podobno jest w tej grze wojownik który kiedyś był na czołówce ale przesadził, chciał coraz więcej punktów, jego celem stało się bycie najlepszym za wszelką cenę i pewnego dnia jego liczniki walk wyzerowały się a wszelki ślad po nim zniknął tak jakby nie istniał w grze a jednak mógł do niej wchodzić i wyzywać, sam jednak wyzwanym być nie mógł... Dziwna, czy to możliwe że to ten wojownik?... Nagle na tablicy kontrolnej wyskoczył typ walki, ręczna czy Bakuganowa, nieznajomy lekkim ruchem ręki zaznaczył walkę ręczną... To naprawdę będzie epicka walka... Kiedy dwoje wojowników na epickiej walce bierze walkę ręczną odzyskuje swoje zdolności z realnego świata więc pit pozyskał moc lodu a ten wojownik.. właśnie? Co on uzyskał... * Już po tobie!-powiedział chłopak i uderzył odłamkami lodu w napastnika * Heh- ten tylko stał w miejscu a dookoła niego wytworzył się wir powietrza który zatrzymał lód i wręcz go zniszczył * To Fujutsu -powiedziała Majka z nieco przestraszoną miną * A kto to?-zapytałam * To człowiek który zawarł pakt z duchem wiatru, jest potężnym wojownikiem wiatru, nie wiem na co go stać ale lepiej byłoby dla Pita gdyby to było kresem jego możliwości-powiedziała Maja Wreszcie Pit przestał stać w miejscu i zamienił swoją rękę w lodowy mieć i zaczął biec na przeciwnika, a on tylko odskoczył mimo to Piter trafił, wojownik skoczył na ziemię i przez chwilę klęczał, na twarzach widzów pojawiło się zdziwienie, ów wojownik był dziewczyną... Wszyscy rozpoznali dawnego mistrza, to był Lucy Eragon... Nagle trybuny zaczęły krzyczeć głośniej niż dotąd, kochały one epickie walki a jeszcze bardziej walki z dawnym mistrzem. Dziewczyna stanęła na nogach uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła do Pita. Chłopak nie zważał na reakcje ludzi i zamieniając tym razem dwie ręce w lodowe szable w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok dziewczyny, jakie było jego zdziwienie kiedy białe jak śnieg skrzydła odparły atak a dziewczyna wzbiła się w górę. * Anioł?-zapytała Ami * Niezłego se avatra zrobiła-powiedział Osa * Jest źle-powiedziała Maja- Ona ma lepszą mobilność niż Piter, może i on jest szybki ale nie wystarczająco by dogonić jej skrzydła * Masz racje-przyznał Rex Wojownicy toczyli zaciekłą walkę, nagle dziewczyna wzbiła się powyżej arenę Alfa po czym leciała z nieziemską prędkością na Pita, chłopak nie był gorszy, otoczył się warstwą twardego lodu po czym ruszył w stronę dziewczyny, nastąpiło zderzenie i po arenie rozeszła się fala niczym fala dźwięku, zniszczyła ona całą arenę, a gdy opadła mgła wszyscy zobaczyli Pita i Lucy leżących na ziemi... Obydwoje nie mieli już siły... Kiedy nagle dziewczyna podniosła się, a jej oczy zaświeciły się na błękitny kolor. * Tylko nie to-powiedziała Mei * Co?-zapytała Ami * Czerpie moc z duchów wiatru, czuję to-dodała Maja * I co w związku z tym?-zapytałam * One uleczą jej rany-powiedziała złotowłosa I tak się stało dziewczyna stanęła przed Pitem w tym samym stanie co na początku walki, duchy ją uzdrowiły, chłopak wstał i próbował jeszcze zaatakować lecz na marne, dziewczyna zrobiła jakiś dziwaczny ruch ręką po czym na chłopaka poleciało powietrzne cięcie, jednak nie trafiło, a przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy, cięcie skręciło tuż przy Picie, jednak jego skrawek zniszczył linkera chłopaka. On sam zaczął się rozpływać. * Co jest?-zaniepokoiła się Ami * Udało się! Rozwaliła linkera ale Piter będzie żył, musicie się wylogować i do niego szybko iść-powiedziałam * Skoro tak, na razie- powiedział Adi * Pa!- Przyjaciele wylogowali się, a dziewczyna nie zyskała punktów, mimo to była z siebie zadowolona i wyszła z areny bez słowa, próbowałam ją odnaleźć lecz na próżno, zresztą tak jak każdy... Przepadła CDN..... Kategoria:Odcinki